One Tin Soldier
by Tell Bell
Summary: Heero wanders into a church confessional for a short time. This is more of a drama-fic. The church choir opens his eyes to fighting a war.
1. REVISED!

Title: One tin soldier   
Author: Aya-chan  
  
  
Okay okay, I'm working on my other stuff! I really am! this one just popped into my brain though! One shot songfic! my first songfic (Theyre really hard) I dont own GW or the song. AN, I'm not catholic, so i dont know how a confession goes more than I've seen on TV  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero didn't know how he ended up at a church. He could remember walking down the street. Heading to his house. Of course, he was never home so it couldn't be classified as a home, just yet. On the way there his subconscious was focused on the fact that he had killed so many people, some intentionally, in battle, but some, the innocents, were the casualties of war. He had forced the thought along with the commandment "Thou shalt not kill" to the very back of his mind. He, seeking closure and reason for his acts had wandered into this church. Before the Eve wars had ended, Duo, a fellow gundam pilot, had told him that he still went to confessional as often as possible, to help relieve the stress of the war. Heero spied what he believed to be the confessional and walked in and sat down.  
  
"err, forgive me father, I'm not catholic?" Heero stated, not knowing how to start.  
  
"My son. Not being Catholic is not a sin." The father replied, not quite understanding Heero.  
  
"No, i mean, I've never been to a confession before"  
  
"oh, well, why dont you tell me how you've sinned, my son."  
  
"I've killed so many. Some innocent, some not so innocent." Heero's voice at its usual, showing very little emotion.  
  
"Ah, so you were a mobile suit pilot in the wars, correct?" the father answered.  
  
"erm..yeah."  
  
"My son, you killed, to save so many, many lives."  
  
"Yeah. I know. This isn't helping at all."  
  
"I see, why dont you go listen to our choir practice. The next concerts song should be of interest to you."   
  
Heero left the booth feeling no better, but as if on cue, as he closed the door, the choir started singing...  
  
  


**Listen, children, to a story**  


  


Children. What about the children who couldnt listen. They were dead, and it was his fault.  


  


**That was written long ago,**  
"Long ago. What would I have been like, if long ago I hadn't become a Gundam Pilot?"  


  


**About a kingdom on a mountain,**  


  
  


**And the valley folk below.**  


  
  


**The Mountain people had a treasure,**  


  
  


**Buried deep beneath a stone.**  


  
  


**And the valley people swore**  


  
  


**They'd have it for their very own**  


  


Isn't That what War is about? One side having somthing the other side wants?  


  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  
  
Justifiable Sins. It couldn't happen.  
  
**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the judgment day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  


  


"And he rode away alone" Heero said quietly, no emotion showing through.  


  
  


**The Valley people sent a message**  


  


**To the kingdom on the hill,**  


  


**Asking for that buried treasure,**  


  


**Tons of gold for which they'd kill.**  


  


**The Mountain people sent their answer,**  


  


**"With our brothers we will share**  


  


**All the riches of our mountain,**  


  


**All the treasures buried there."**  


  
  


Sharing is an old practice. You either give, take or split. There is no in the middle.  


  
  
  
  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  


  


**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the Judgment Day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  
  
He's still alone.  


  
  


**The Valley people cried in anger,**  


  


**"Mount your horses! Draw your swords!"**  


  


**They killed the mountain people,**  
  
Heero flinched.  
  
**So they won their just rewards.**  


  


**As they stood beside the treasure,**  


  


**On the mountain dark and red,**  


  


Red. Blood.  


  


**They turned the stone and looked beneath it.**  


  


**"Peace on Earth" was all it said."**  


  


  


  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  


  


**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the Judgment Day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  


  
  
There Heero stood. A solitary tear running down his cheek. Being the kind of man he is, he wiped the tear off of his face and fought to pretend it never was there. But still, the song had moved him. He had _fought_ for peace. Not a very smart thing in concept. but it had seemed to work. Even if it took death for people to realize that there should be peace. Now that there was peace, he could live. Heero Yui would never be a normal young adult, his training saw to that. He still had the only four people in the world who could understand how he felt to lean back on. Quatre, a blond Arabian with a kind heart. His hands as stained as Heero's own. Almost everyone thought Quatre to be innocent and sweet and sheltered. Anyone who has seen him in battle, with or without the use of the zero system would beg to differ. As innocent as his image is, the boy could be a regular killing machine. Trowa Barton, Amnesiac. Heero always wondered how someone so serious and silent could be an actual clown at heart. Duo Maxwell, Now there's a Clown inside and out. Trowa and Duo, both had killed. And then there was Chang Wufei, Chang being his last name, as it is normally said in the Chinese manner. L5 was the only place left to put family names first, even on Earth. Anyway, back to Wufei, he had lost so much, but never showed his sadness. At least around any of the other guys. He knew. He knew if he was weak in front of others, they would be weak too. He had to inspire them! Wufei inspired everyone to stray from the "weakling" path, that was for sure. Yet he had killed too. Every one of his fellow pilots had killed, murdered, and slain people. Yet Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were still living. And so was Heero Yui. He would continue to live, for the rest of his life if not for all eternity. His Identity, 01, has been placed in the stars and History books alike.   
  
Love,  
Aya-chan.   
I'm sorry if this was weird. Its 1:56 am. I know that's no excuse, but I think One tin soldier is a beautiful song that fits gundam wing so well. I hope my fic was as beautiful as I meant it to be. There are very few good songfics, I dont believe this is one of them. I tried to keep Heero IC, which most people dont do in Songfics. please tell me how I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Title: One tin soldier   
Author: Aya-chan  
  
  
Okay okay, I'm working on my other stuff! I really am! this one just popped into my brain though! One shot songfic! my first songfic (Theyre really hard) I dont own GW or the song. AN, I'm not catholic, so i dont know how a confession goes more than I've seen on TV  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Heero didn't know how he ended up at a church. He could remember walking down the street. Heading to his house. Of course, he was never home so it couldn't be classified as a home, just yet. On the way there his subconscious was focused on the fact that he had killed so many people, some intentionally, in battle, but some, the innocents, were the casualties of war. He had forced the thought along with the commandment "Thou shalt not kill" to the very back of his mind. He, seeking closure and reason for his acts had wandered into this church. Before the Eve wars had ended, Duo, a fellow gundam pilot, had told him that he still went to confessional as often as possible, to help relieve the stress of the war. Heero spied what he believed to be the confessional and walked in and sat down.  
  
"err, forgive me father, I'm not catholic"  
  
"My son. Not being Catholic is not a sin." The father replied, not quite understanding Heero.  
  
"No, i mean, I've never been to a confession before"  
  
"oh, well, why dont you tell me how you've sinned, my son."  
  
"I've killed so many. Some innocent, some not so innocent." Heero's voice at its usual, showing very little emotion.  
  
"Ah, so you were a mobile suit pilot in the wars?" the father answered.  
  
"erm..yeah."  
  
"My son, you killed, to save so many, many lives."  
  
"Yeah. I know. This isn't helping at all."  
  
"I see, why dont you go listen to our choir practice. The next concerts song should be of interest to you."   
  
Heero left the booth feeling no better, but as if on cue, as he closed the door, the choir started singing...  
  
  


**Listen, children, to a story**  


  
  


**That was written long ago,**  


  
  


**About a kingdom on a mountain,**  


  
  


**And the valley folk below.**  


  
  


**The Mountain people had a treasure,**  


  
  


**Buried deep beneath a stone.**  


  
  


**And the valley people swore**  


  
  


**They'd have it for their very own**  


  
  
  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  


  


**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the judgment day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  


  
  
  
  


**The Valley people sent a message**  


  


**To the kingdom on the hill,**  


  


**Asking for that buried treasure,**  


  


**Tons of gold for which they'd kill.**  


  


**The Mountain people sent their answer,**  


  


**"With our brothers we will share**  


  


**All the riches of our mountain,**  


  


**All the treasures buried there."**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  


  


**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the Judgment Day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  


  
  
  


**The Valley people cried in anger,**  


  


**"Mount your horses! Draw your swords!"**  


  


**They killed all the mountain people,**  


  


**So they earned their just rewards.**  


  


**As they stood beside the treasure,**  


  


**On the mountain dark and red,**  


  


**They turned the stone and looked beneath it.**  


  


**"Peace on Earth" was all it said."**  


  
  
  


**Go ahead and hate your neighbor,**  


  


**Go ahead and cheat a friend,**  


  


**Do it in the name of Heaven,**  


  


**You can justify it in the end.**  


  


**There won't be any trumpets blowing,**  


  


**Come the Judgment Day.**  


  


**On the bloody morning after...**  


  


**One tin soldier rides away.**  


  
  
There Heero stood. A solitary tear running down his cheek. Being the kind of man he is, he wiped the tear off of his face and fought to pretend it never was there. But still, the song had moved him. He had _fought_ for peace. Not a very smart thing in concept. but it had seemed to work. Even if it took death for people to realize that there should be peace. Now that there was peace, he could live. Heero Yui would never be a normal young adult, his training saw to that. He still had the only five people in the world who could understand how he felt to lean back on. Quatre, a blond Arabian with a kind heart. His hands as stained as Heero's own. Almost everyone thought Quatre to be innocent and sweet and sheltered. Anyone who has seen him in battle, with or without the use of the zero system would beg to differ. As innocent as his image is, the boy could be a regular killing machine. Trowa Barton, Amnesiac. Heero always wondered how someone so serious and silent could be an actual clown at heart. Duo Maxwell, Now there's a Clown inside and out. Trowa and Duo, both had killed. And then there was Chang Wufei, Chang being his last name, as it is normally said in the Chinese manner. L5 was the only place left to put family names first, even on Earth. Anyway, back to Wufei, he had lost so much, but never showed his sadness. At least around any of the other guys. He knew. He knew if he was weak in front of others, they would be weak too. He had to inspire them! Wufei inspired everyone to stray from the "weakling" path, that was for sure. Yet he had killed too. Every one of his fellow pilots had killed, murdered, and slain people. Yet Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa were still living. And so was Heero Yui. He would continue to live, for the rest of his life if not for all eternity. His Identity, 01, has been placed in the stars and History books alike.   
  
Love,  
Aya-chan.   
I'm sorry if this was weird. Its 1:56 am. I know that's no excuse, but I think One tin soldier is a beautiful song that fits gundam wing so well. I hope my fic was as beautiful as I meant it to be. There are very few good songfics, I dont believe this is one of them. I tried to keep Heero IC, which most people dont do in Songfics. please tell me how I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
